The goal of the study is to identify bioequivalence entrance criteria that will maximize statistical power to detect a 20% difference in the quantity of albuterol delivered to the lung by metered-dose inhalers and to develop a standard testing protocol for assessment of inhaled beta agonist bioequivalence.